The Perils of Blendin's time
by RobertDaller
Summary: After the events of What's on your mind? The Twins and Soos reunite with Mermando And begin their search for the final shard But after getting sucked into the future The Twins are arrested for violating Time Law And it's up to Soos and Mermando to break them out and get the Final Shard! This is the twelfth in a series of Stories
1. Chapter 1

So as with the last fics let's see what's going on with Wendy first shall we?

Wendy's POV

So I decided to walk out and get something for Breakfast after all I had gone the last day without food

I looked around for some food noticing there was none I picked up the Menu looking at the food's available

I then read through it out loud "Pizza Rainbow Trout

Garlic Biscuits Chicken Wings Breadsticks Tomato Soup Tea Coffee"

Just then i'm interrupted by Bill "Awful hungry today aren't we?" he says before sitting all the food I mentioned onto the table

"WHOA!" I scream "That's a lot of... Oh gosh I don't think I can eat all this"

"Relax Too Tall if you don't i'll just make it disappear now tell me what do you want to drink?" He asks me

"Uhh Coffee's fine I guess? And why did you just call me Too Tall? I'm not Taller than any other teens my age"

"Hmm? Oh yes I suppose you're about the heigh you'd need to be a teen aren't you?" He says putting Coffee on the table

"Yes I am..." I reply "What's that supposed to mean?"

He looks at me and flies backward "Just that I know practically everything and you'd be wise not to keep secrets from me ok kid?"

I pause for a moment "...Could he know about?... Nah he couldn't"

This guy seems to be rather interested in my life

"Uumm.. Bill?" I stutter starting to ask him something

"Huh? Yeah what is it Ice Pack?" He asks

I continue "Why did you save me before? From the Power Core I mean..

And then before that you were my Birthday Genie Why?"

He looks at me and replies "Let's just say you've inadverately helped my plan move a lot faster this past summer and I feel like I owe it you

Which you'd better appreciate since I don't usually do people favors, That's also why I helped you out back at Transylbrainia"

"What do you mean?" I ask him

"Well That Jerky Ex of yours remember he was trying to brainwash you?

Into switching your affections around remember? I kept that from happening couldn't have you falling under that Jerk's spell"

"That was you?" I reply looking amazed

"Yeah of course it was not many forces are powerful enough to neglect a spell like that

In fact i'm probably the only force out there that can" He states feeling proud of himself

"But what kind of a force are you?" I ask him

"Sorry kid that's where I draw the line I don't do Backstory got it?" He replies

"But you look familar you look like... That thing on the back of a Dollar Bill! That's you isn't it? I ask him

"Yeah that's me but again I don't do backstory so you might as well give it up" He replies "Now eat your breakfast Ice Pack you're gonna need your strength"

END OF CHAPTER

As usual that's it for Wendy for a while but we'll get back to her later


	2. Chapter 2

Ok time for Mermando to reunite with the Pines

As much as i've enjoyed doing POV's for Mermando I think it's time I focused on someone I rarely ever do POV's for

Soos's POV

There was a Knock on the door

"SOOS GET THE DOOR!" I heard Stan yell

Dipper and Mabel's Parents were out at the moment Their Dad was doing a Job Interview and Stan tasked their Mom with picking up the groceries

I went to answer the door and I see that Merman dude

"Hey Dude" I tell him as he walks in the door

Mabel walks up to the dude hugging him "MERMANDO! How did you get out of prison?" She asks the dude

"It is a long painful story my back is killing Ouchies... But I got the shard" He says handing the Crystal thing to Mabel

Dipper comes back down with the rest of them Takes the shard from Mabel and places on the ones he has

"YES ALRIGHT!" He says doing a Fist Pump

I ask "So does this mean we can follow onto the next one?" He asks me

"Sure does Soos Now let's get out of here!" Dipper says starting to run out the door

Just then Stan comes down

"Hey kids before you go... I just wanted to say i'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you guys" He says

"Aw don't worry about Mr. Pines They forgive" I state patting his back

"Yeah it's alright we shouldn't have spied on you" Dipper says rubbing the back of his head

"OH STAN!" Mabel screams "This is Romando he's an orphan can he stay here?"

"WHAT?! UGH! Whatever Your Dad should be getting a Job and until we can find someplace for the Numbskull to stay he can stay here

But i'm not signing any adoption papers!" He says looking at him grouchily

"Thanks Stan now we gotta get back out there!" Mabel says "Lead the way Dipper!"

"Bye kids" Stan says waving his hand

The group then head back out to find the Final Shard...

Could this adventure finally be ending?

Or is a new one... just beginning?  



	3. Chapter 3

Keep in mind we're gonna stay in Soos's POV a while Since this Fic will have more of them than I usually have

(I rarely focus on him)

Soos's POV

So after we walked for a while we managed to find ourself at a place 412 Gopher Road

Dipper looks around remembering the place "This used to be Gideon's Warehouse before he got sent to Prison" He says

"Dude there's a light on" I state noticing the lights through the window one of which was cracked

The Shard thing must have landed in the window

We walk inside the Warehouse Now empty since Gideon had stopped selling those weird little freaky toys of himself

"Look around Guys there are a lot of Empty Boxes around here it could be any one of these" Mabel says Looking suspiciously

Dipper holds out the Near full Power Core as it beeps continuously

"The shard must be in here somewhere" Dipper says looking through Box after Box

Just then a Flash of Light emits outside

"What was zat?" The Fish dude screams

After that a Bald Man in a Gray Uniform walks up to the Warehouse opening the door

"Blendin Blandin?!" The kids Scream

They know this guy? heyyy how many other cool people have they met without me?

"That's right! It's me Blendin Blandin Time Anomaly Removal Crew Year Twenty Sneventy Twelve" The Bald Dude says as Two muscular guys in cooler looking uniforms appear behind him

"AAHH!" The Dudes both Scream as The fish guy backs up to the wall

"Mabel who are these people?" He asks her

"They're Time Traveler's they kind of hate us because we stole the Time Traveling Measuring Tape and messed up Time with it"

The Big Guys with the Lazers Look down at Dipper and Mabel

"You... you stole the Measuring Tape? So Blendin Blandin was telling the truth"

"MABEL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Dipper says screaming

"Well I thought that since they were here they must know about it right?!" Mabel replies

"I TOLD YOU I TOLD!" The Bald Man screams at them

He then begins a little jig

Shaking his Butt in front of their face

"Uuugh" I reply being a little weirded out

I see how I disturb the dudes when I do stuff like this

Note to self be more considerate of other's being weirded out

The Tall Men walk closer toward us

"No this had NOTHING to do with you

We came here to acquire this Shard" They reply

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT WITH IT?" He says to the dudes

"That's classified" They state Grabbing us by the arm

"LET GO OF HER!" Mermando says jumping out at them

The Dudes then shoot a Lazer at him

(Don't worry he's fine)

"UUGH!" He then falls on the ground

"MERMANDO!" Mabel screams

"You're under arrest for violating Time Law and Framing a Time Officer for the crime"

They state

"YOU MEAN?...YOU MEAN I CAN HAVE MY OLD JOB BACK?" The Bald guy asks excited

"Yes and a Promotion" They reply

"YIPPEE!" He says jumping into the door than sticking his tongue out at them

So then the Time Police Guys disappear with Dipper and Mabel but before he disappears Dipper throws us the Other Shards

Afterward me and the Fish guy sit on the floor our eyes Widening

END OF CHAPTER

Author here so basically Blendin Blandin's been responsible for a lot of Crimes against time before Dipper and Mabel

He used to be a one of the Time Paradox Enforcement Squadron Before losing his job due to what he did

By proving Dipper and Mabel were responsible for his latest crime and helping them find the Shard He got his old job back

That is all back to Soos's POV


	4. Chapter 4

Right now in the future

I mean... Later right now? Later in the future? Or since when they come it'll be later does that make this the past?

AAARRGH TOO CONFUSING

IT'S IN THE FUTURE YOU GET THE POINT TWENTY SNEVENTY TWELVE (For those who don't know No Sneventy is not a Typo your guess is as good as mine)

Anyway

The Time Paradox Enforcement Squadron arrive with the Twins and the Shard and are now Facing the Time Baby

"Have you found the Power core" The Time Baby says

"Yes My lord" They state kneeling down

"And we have something else as well Blendin Blandin was telling the truth you see

These twins admitted responsibility for corrupting time during Blendin's Blandin's last failure

Though I assume the pig part was a joke" They reply

"Interesting Send them to the Time prison and we'll deal with them later right now we have bigger things to worry about

as you know this Power core has this capability of wiping out our entire Reality

You must dispose of this Shard so that the Power Core can never be completed" He says

"NO!" Dipper screams trying to get away "If you destroy that shard then i'll never be able to restore Wendy!"

"What is he talking about?" The Time Baby speaks with a Deep Voice

Blendin Blandin laughs nervously and replies "Oh heheh well y'see Mr Lord Time Baby Sir

There was a girl that according to our records ended up trapped inside the Core with it in pieces she can never be restored

The Time Baby simply looks down and replies "No matter it's just one girl she's already long gone now anyway Destroy it she doesn't matter" He says

"DOESN'T MATTER?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU CAN'T-" Mabel and Dipper both attempt to lunge out toward him but are then given an injection in the neck Stabilizing them

"Good now that they're done with send them to the Prison I haven't got time to deal with the likes" He says

"Every second that Shard is still around is a potential danger to us and all of the universe dispose of it in whatever way you can" he says Disappearing afterwards

END OF CHAPTER 


	5. Chapter 5

Soos's POV

Ok so it's just me and the Fish guy now...

The guys are gone zapped away in some sort of Timey Wimey Flash

They took the shard too..

So what's a dude to do

Just then the Shards Dipper gave me start beeping "BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"AAGH DUDE!" I scream "What is this? How is this Possible Fat man?" He replies to me

"I don't know Fish dude if the Shard is in the future how can this still be beeping?" I ask

"I do not know but please do not call me the fish I am not even thee half fish anymore I would prefer it if you called me by my name"

"Right sorry dude I'll just call you Dude" I reply

"Fair enough" He says shrugging "But I think we are needing to follow the Shard's beeping yes?"

"Hmm good point dude" I respond

After that me and the Dude Begin following the Shard's beeping

Where is this thing gonna take us?

After a lot of walking we found ourself at the Mystery Fair

Or should I say where we last had the Mystery Fair

the Shard continued beeping as we walked up to where we once had this Ball toss game

I think the prize was some sort of Panda duck or something

We see a Large Hole in the ground with a lot of swirlieness going on at the bottom

"Dude... I think this must be a Portal into the Future" I explain to the Dude

"But why would the Portal to the future? It is coincidence pure luck? How?" He asks

"Don't know dude but I think we need to jump in" I state as the two of us jump down into the hole

END OF CHAPTER

Ok just gonna be quick here

Soos and Mermando just jumped into a Time hole which was left there by Dipper and Mabel's constant traveling back and forth all connected to that point

Thus why The hole appears there It's a portal into the Future where the Time Baby rules since that also connects to the constant traveling back in time given that the Time Machine came from there in the first place

Makes sense? I don't really know but let's just roll with it 


	6. Chapter 6

Time to get back to Wendy

I know we haven't been showing more than once per Chapter but let's show her again here

Although For those who didn't catch this earlier (Although I think most of you dude)

Let me clarify that she is not in the Power Core but Dipper Mabel Soos (And therefore Mermando and their Parents) Were duped into thinking so by Bill

While Stan's begun to figure it out

Wendy is currently sitting on a stack of trash watching the whole thing ensue

"Bill?" She asks him and he immediately reappears following

"Yes?" He asks floating around her twice

"Have you been watching this? The guys are having to fight Time Travelers for me"

He replies "Yes yes I know why?"

She get's up looking at him angrily "How do you know they're even gonna get out of this alive?"

"To be honest I don't but it's the best shot I have" He replies again

"I just don't understand you sometimes... You know where the Last Shard is don't you? why don't you get it?"

Bill looks down at her actually looking like she's showing some emotion for once

"Look kid... let me tell you something I can't touch that Power Core

I'm a super powerful creature capable of controlling Dreams Minds and Teleporting people wherever the heck I feel like

But that Power Core is the one thing I can't touch"

"UGH! That doesn't make any sense I wish you'd just give me some answers" She says leaning back

He laughs a little "Kid people have been trying to get answers out of me for Thousand of years I didn't give give them to them why do you think i'd give them to a little girl like you?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT I'm a Teenager why do you keep calling me a little girl?" She says yelling at him

"Sorry sorry yeesh touchy huh?" He replies rolling his eyes

She looks at him angrily "And i'm supposed to be gleeful around my Triangular Kidnapper?"

"I'm not kidnapping per se i'm simply keeping you safe until my plan carries out that's all

y'know it's funny how most writers have me have conversations with Mabel rather than you"

(LoL breaking the fourth wall a little bit there aren't we Bill?)

"I'm sorry what?" She replies scratching her head

"nevermind you wouldn't understand

Kid listen I told you it's nothing personal once this Power Core is back together I hope we can be friends

Hey maybe i'll even show up at your birthday again next year huh? huh? huh?" He says poking her continuously

"Hmph Why would I want a dishonest friend like you huh? I don't even know what you are!" She says getting up

He simply glares at her raising an eyebrow (That appears)

"Kid... You ain't never had a friend like me" He then disappears

END OF CHAPTER

^ That last little line there is pretty much my tribute to Robin Williams

Since Bill is practically the Gravity Falls Equilivant of Genie from Alladin (Albeit being a Villain)

However as you can see he's not exactly portrayed as an antagonist in my fics

I'm just gonna go ahead and say for anyone who thought this at all

No I am not Shipping Bill and Wendy Some people might think that because (As I just discussed with MabelXMermandoFAN on her Journal)

A lot of people ship Mabel and Bill and have them have similar conversations

I only meant the conversations were similar Not that i'm shipping them

On a side note not counting my Other Fanfictions Super Gravity Falls and the Real Mystery of Gravity Falls which are not canon to my series of fanfictions this is my 100th Chapter

(They're uploaded to my Scraps on Deviantart if anyone wants to feed them though I should just go ahead and say Super Gravity Falls is way too parodied and The Real Mystery of Gravity Falls frankly makes no sense has mostly horrible writing

And never explained anything I intended for it to explain thus why they are in Scraps and not uploaded to

here)


	7. Chapter 7

Now let's go

Back to the future! (No not the movie)

Soos's POV

As soon as we went through the hole we arrived in a peculiar futuristic area

"Hmm... I'm willing to bet this is probably the future those dudes were from" I said aloud

"You're probably right Monsiuer Fat man But how can we find them in this place?" He says"

The Shard then begins beeping again knocking us both

"Oh... right that should work" The Dude replies

We then begin following the beeping sound as it get's louder we come up to a large building

"Dude... how do we get in there?" I don't see a door or..." I ask him

Just then I see a lot of Dudes simply walking through the walls

"Intriguing" He says looking at the wall

It seems that the wall it is not there

Perhaps an illusion to keeping away" he says

Haha this dude's sure knows a lot of big words

We sneak in quietly

My Good Luck Charm seems to be glowing in my pocket huh... wonder what that's about?

"We are very lucky not to have been seen and to have stumbled across this place at this exact time"

He replies

"Yeah that's true maybe that's why my Good luck Charm is glowing giving us good luck"

I tell him

(Little does Soos know he's very right)

So we had been walking for a while but we finally managed to come across the guys that stole Dipper Mabel and the Shard

END OF CHAPTER 


	8. Chapter 8

Soos's POV

So as said we had finally managed to come across the guys that stole Dipper Mabel and the Shard

Let's see what these dudes are up to

We listened carefully to the the dudes talking

"Sir we tried everything we can't seem to destroy it" The guards to a GIANT FLOATING BABY?!

What's with the Giant Floating Baby? Oh dude I didn't have time to ask myself these questions right now

The Time Baby looks down at them disappointingly

"Then there is only one thing we can do Send Blendin Blandin to the put it in the Vaults"

They reply "With all due respect Lord Time Baby sir Blendin Blandin may be a Time Agent again but he is not fit to-"

"ENOUGH! He is a Time Agent a task this simple should not too much for him

You two are to dispose of The Children of 2012" (The year Gravity Falls takes place in I think)

"GASP!" I yell "We gotta to the guys come on dude!"

END OF CHAPTER

I know I know short Chapter but next one will prob be longer 


	9. Chapter 9

Since I haven't got a Sub Plot right now like the last few have had

Apperantly Wendy's Chats at the dump are my Sub Plots so.. Yeah

Let's see what she's up to right now

"Feh" Wendy says getting up off the ground still infuriated and confused

She looks at the mirror seeing Soos and Mermando following closely behind The Time Agents

Then puts it down not wishing to watch anymore

She takes off her hat Looking at it for a moment

Flashing back to that day

it was 4 years ago

Wendy was just a little girl Well figuritively speaking of course

Dawning Pig Tails and a set of braces

Her mother was going out to a Garage Sale and she begged her to let her come

"As long as you promise to behave yourself" Her mother says as the two go together

The man that was having this garage sale was none other than Lake Ranger McGucket

(Son of Old Man McGucket)

Wendy's Mother was simply looking around She didn't even have much money on her she mostly just wanted to look

She saw a Lamp that she thought she might could afford Starting to ask the man if she could buy it

But then Wendy ran up to her wearing a Dusty Lumberjack hat

"MOM MOM! Look what I found!" She said pulling it off and putting it on her Mother's face

She replied "What is this? a Lumberjack hat? Wendy I don't know I was going to see if I could buy this lamp"

"...She looked at the price realizing she couldn't buy both

Alright Dear! If that's what you want!" She said scratching the back of her head

Wendy put it back on as her Mother paid for it

"Now I can be just like Dad! Heheheh!" She replied

That was the last day they spent together

After that on her way home from the Store she was in a terrible accident

No one ever even find out for sure who hit her it was a hit and run some people said they saw an old lady driving away

All Wendy knew was that her Mother was gone the Person who meant the most to her in all the world

Ever since then she refused to take that hat off she couldn't she wouldn't She felt it was all she had left of her

"Enjoying your flashback?" Bill replies Sipping tea

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" She says turning

He rolls his eyes "Sorry couldn't help but read your little sob story there"  
(Bill stop breaking the fourth wall)

"Read?" She asks him confused

"Ugh nevermind" He says facepalming himself

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

"You know you really don't make any sense" Wendy replies

"Oh you think I don't know that? Making sense is no fun and I can do anything I want

You're all about breaking rules right? Well say you could break the rules of Reality that's my specialty!

He explains to her

"Yeah yeah whatever so i'm guessing you were reading my mind earlier?" She asks him

He floats closer to her and replies "Yes I was and I am all the time Whatever you're thinking I always know what it is you get me?"

She rubs the back of her head before asking "So I guess you know all my secrets huh?"

He replies floating around continuously "Kid you don't keep secrets from me

I know all about your little sob stories All the lies you've told to your friends

How staying in the bunker for 2 Entire weeks changed your life forever

And yes for your information I do know what you're thinking now i'm not calling you "kid" for no reason y'know?

besides my favorite name for you is Ice Pack it suits you have you ever noticed how you're always around Ice?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She responds scratching her head

He looks at her his spontaneously appearing eyebrow moving up and down "I knew you'd say that"

"UGH! Then why haven't you said anything to me?!" She says Holding her head and falling back

"Ice Pack listen to me People have their secrets Everybody does

I mean come on This Goverment's full of them I mean ever wondered why John F. Kennedy died?

Or what's in Area 51? Or how or how the Sphinx lost his nose or-... I can sense you're about to interrupt me you silly you!"

He replies pinching her cheeks

"YES I WAS! AND STOP IT!" She says pushing him away

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" She screams

"I also know the answer to that but I don't just typically share things like this"

He responds floating around her again "I usually also like to let people finish their sentences"

"So let me get this straight... I can basically ask you about anything that has happened and you could answer it?"

She asks him confused

"Yes I could some future too since I can Time Travel and stuff

But I should tell you that people who are knowledgable of me can resist my mind reading

but most of them don't and whoa-... I can't read your mind anymore" He says in shock

"Yeah i'm not as dumb as I look y'know" She says crossing her arms

He laughs a little "Must be pretty smart cause you don't look dumb at all ...Well actually-"

She shuts him up "Just stop right there ok? Can you just leave me alone a while?"

"Whatever floats your boat Ice Pack Call me if you need me" He says disappearing again

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 11

Time to get back to the guys in the future

soos's POV

After carefully traveling behind the Time Police Guys I finally managed to get directly behind them

Just like the Skeleton dudes (See Treasure of Scuttlebutt Island another Fic) I managed to slam their heads together knocking them both unconscious

Me and the Dude then changed into their uniforms

After that we walked a little farther coming up to the cell The guys were locked in We used their digital key card to open the door

"GUYS!" Dipper screams running up to me

Mabel walks up to the Dude patting him on the Shoulder "Aren't you a litte short for a Time Agent?"

He replies "Aren't you a little beautiful to be a Prison Escapee?"

"Uuugh" Me and Dipper both respond

"Let's get out of here dudes!" I state as we walk out the door

The Power Core thingy starts beeping again

"AAAGH!" MAKE IT STOP!" I scream

"Soos cut it out!" Dipper replies grabbing the Core from me

He holds it out following the beeping sound attempting to find the way to the Vaults where the last shard is hidden

"Alright!" Dipper says jumping into the air We then use the Card key we got from the Time Agents

As soon as we got into the Vault We saw the Time Guy with two more next to him

"AHAHAHAHA I WAS EXPECTING YOU KIDS!"

We all gasped as Dipper begin to ask the dude "WHAT? HOW? HOW DID YOU?-"

"I saw you leave the Power Core with those friends of yours and I knew they'd find that Time hole you created and show up"

"Time hole?" Mabel ask wondering what they're talking about

"That's why I asked for reinforcements!" He responds "You're not getting this shard from us!"

"How? Why? What do you want with it?" Dipper asks them

The Bald guy responds "You really don't get it do you? This Power Core has immense power-"

Mermando interrupts him "Yes that may be true but why is it you are only now wanting this Core from the distant past?"

he pushes his glasses up and responds again "Because this Power Core when brought together with a certain group of Journals

Could spell an end to this future as we know it You have no idea what this Power Core is capable if used improperly of what it can do what it may have already done"

"I DON'T CARE!" Dipper screams walking up to the Time Agents

"Most of my time here in Gravity Falls I've obsessed over mysteries and stuff but i've learned that some things just don't need to be talked about

I don't care what this Power Core is for! I don't care what you want to do with it! I just want my friend back ok? Then I don't even care you can have it back!"

"Tell you what kid you can put the Shard together with it and restore your friend

But after that we get this Power Core back ok?" The Bald Man replies

"Sure! Restoring Wendy's all I want to do!" He replies

Blendin gives the shard two Time Agents standing directly next to him pointing their lazers

Dipper looks at it for a minute

"Yeah y'know I think I changed my mind! This mystery's too good to leave unsolved!" Dipper states sticking his tongue

"Oh dude" I reply with fear

"Well too bad cause you're not going anywhere or we'll shoot" The Guards say

Dipper holds the other pieces in front of him "Really? but what would happen if you shot this baby?"

"A Nuclear Explosion most likely that could wipe out this entire city" They reply

"Oh in that case I think i'll go less any of you think you can hit me instead of this Core" He says running away

"Later" He replies as the four run away

"AFTER THEM!" Blendin Blandin Replies

"Sir we can't we cannot risk anything that could cause the core to react

It's over they've won"

Blendin looks at them with utter anger "Grrr..."

END OF CHAPTER 


	12. Chapter 12

(Ok from here on out no POV cause we're gonna stop focusing so much on Soos)

(Right now at the dump)

Wendy notices she's beginning to fade

"AAHH! BILL!"

He appears again

"You rang?"

"What's happening?" SHe asks him

"The Power Core's going back together so you're going home now

Isn't that what you wanted?"

"YES! But... there's so many questions I have to ask you

You know so much You know about..." She's interrupted

"YES YES Get to the point I can't read your mind anymore remember?"

He says

"Bill I have to know what the right choice I should make is with all your knowledge you must know what I should do"

He laughs "A few moments ago you were hating on me now you're asking me for knowledgable advice Let me tell you something Ice Pack

Knowing to make the right choice doesn't come from Knowledge it comes from Wisdom figure out the difference" He throws her the mirror "You can keep that if you want"

After that she disappears

(Back to the other Characters)

Dipper Mabel Soos and Mermando have just put the Power Core together

A Flash of light glows as Wendy slowly fades into the area

She falls down onto her knee's upon appearing

"WENDY!" Dipper Mabel and Soos scream as they run up to her hugging her

"GUYS!" She hugs them back

"I'm glad to see you too"

"I'm sorry it took so long to get you back I-" Dipper says trying to apologize

"Don't worry man it wasn't your fault none if it was" She says hugging him again

Mabel begins to explain "Oh Wendy this is-"

Mermando replies "Call me Romando to avoid unnecessary talks about my past

I am Mabel's boyfriend"

"I know who you are Mermando" She says shaking his hand

"I could uuhh.. see you guys through the Shards thanks for all your help"

"Oh right of course it was not a problem Dipper would've done the same thing for my Mabel" He says backing up

"Wendy what's with the Shirt? You've got like an Ice Pack thing going there"

Soos asks her

"Funny it looks familiar almost" Dipper replies looking at it

"Y'know what I'd love to talk about all that stuff

But I think I need to head home and take a looooong rest

"I think we could all use it" Mabel says falling backward

END OF STORY

But only the beginning of another

Get Ready for an all new adventure in...

The Rise of Robbie Pines


End file.
